


Sharing Clothes

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is trying to do a little spring cleaning and Zak is not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Clothes

“I’m home!” Zak called as he came in the front door.   
“Upstairs!” Nick yelled back.   
Zak kicked his shoes off, dropping his stuff on the bench by the front door. Nick hated when he did that, but whatever. He’d clean it up later. He made his way up the stairs, tired from his early morning wake up and hoping for a quick nap before dinner with the guys.  
“Nick?” he called, unsure where the voice had come from.   
“In the bedroom.”   
Perfect. Zak might even be able to convince Nick to take a nap with him. He loved weekend naps but he could almost never get Nick to wind down enough to join him. He scanned the room, looking for the younger man, but there was no sign of him. Soon he heard rustling coming from the closet as a shirt was tossed into the room.   
“What are you doing in there?” Zak asked.   
“I’m going through my clothes.” Nick’s muffled voice came from the depths of the closet. “I’m doing laundry and I was looking at some of my stuff and I don’t really like it anymore, so I decided I should just go through everything and get rid of the things I never wear.” Another arm full of clothes came flying out of the closet and into the growing pile. Nick was in cleaning mode and Zak realized, much to his dismay, that he probably wasn’t going to be able to convince him to take a nap any time soon.  
“I was thinking about taking a nap…” Zak said, hoping Nick would get the subtle hint to either join him or get out.   
“Well, don’t let me stop you.” Nick said, making his way out of the closet. Zak looked at him, and a grin spread across his face.   
“Is that my shirt?” he asked, knowing full well that it was. It was the shirt he had worn the day before. His favorite shirt. And It was tight and short on the younger man’s body.   
“Uh...yeah.” Nick said, looking down at himself. By the look on his face, Zak could tell that he was embarrassed about being caught. “Forgot I was wearing it.” he admitted.   
“You know it’s dirty, right? I wore it yesterday.” Zak said.   
“I know.” Nick said sheepishly. “It smells good.”  
Zak’s grin grew impossibly wider.   
“You’re obsessed with me.” he joked.   
“Shut up. I’m doing laundry and I needed something to wear.” Nick said, moving to take it off. Zak made his way over to Nick, pulling the shirt back down.   
“Leave it on.” he said with a smile. “It looks good on you.” Zak leaned in, kissing Nick softly before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “So, what are you getting rid of because I might have a few suggestions.” he joked as he sorted through the pile. Nick rolled his eyes.   
“I don’t want your suggestions.” he said with a chuckle.  
“Nick!” Zak said suddenly, holding up an old bowling-style shirt Nick had forgotten he owned. “You can’t get rid of this! You were wearing it the first time we met.”   
“No I wasn’t.” Nick said dismissively.  
“Um, I think I remember what you were wearing the _first time I ever saw you_.” Zak insisted.  
“But it’s ugly and it’s too small.”  
Zak gave him a pleading look.   
“You’re an enabler.” Nick said, snatching the shirt from Zak’s hand and hanging it back up. Zak smiled back happily. He lay back on the bed, head propped up on his hand as he watched Nick begin to sort through his dresser drawers.   
“Not that one!” Zak said, as Nick tossed an old t-shirt into the pile.   
“I thought you were gonna take a nap.” Nick said warningly.   
“ _Not_ that one.” Zak said, scrambling off the bed to grab for the shirt. “I love this shirt. It’s so soft... and it reminds me of that time we rented that cabin in Wisconsin-”  
“And the heat didn’t work.” Nick finished with a chuckle. “So we had to sleep in front of the fireplace the whole weekend.”   
“And you were wearing _this_ shirt.” Zak said, hugging the fabric close to himself. Nick smiled, consenting.   
“Fine, I’ll keep it” he said, holding his hand out expectantly. Zak tossed the shirt back to him and he folded it, placing it back in the drawer.   
“I sleep in that one sometimes.” Zak said as Nick pulled out another shirt to examine. The younger man gave Zak a frustrated glare, tossing the shirt at his head.   
“Then keep it in _your_ dresser.” Zak pulled the shirt off his face with a grin.   
“You’re grumpy.” Zak said with a smile.   
“ _You’re_ a hoarder.” Nick retorted, eyes softening. He made his way to the bed, sitting down next to Zak.   
“Am not.” Zak said, leaning in to rest his head on Nick’s shoulder. Nick turned his head, kissing the older man’s hairline softly. “Let’s take a nap.” Zak coaxed.   
“I gotta finish my laundry. I don’t have anything clean to wear tonight.” Nick said.   
“You wanna borrow my new shirt?” Zak asked with a grin, holding up the shirt Nick had tossed at him. Nick laughed, shaking the bed as the sound rose from him. He grabbed the shirt, tossing it aside and laying Zak back on the bed as he pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this domestic fluff as much as I do. Because I enjoy it a lot!
> 
> Side note: At one point, I wrote the actual line: "Nick came out of the closet." It was unintentional, but it made my laugh.


End file.
